Alec Volturi Baby Daddy
by KaminariNoHime
Summary: Carmilla Price didn't expect to meet a vampire in an alleyway the night she was running away from her abusive ex boyfriend. What could possibly happen when that particular vampire took her away? This was first published on my Quizilla account.


How You Met:

I was running. Running through the buckets of everlasting rain. Michael, my abusive boyfriend, hot on my heals.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed; my eye liner running down my porcalin face. "Please!"

"Get back here, Carmilla," he snarled. "You're starting to piss me off!" Here I was; little Carmilla Price, running for my own life in the pitch blackness. I long to die, that Romeo & Juliet line suited me; I did long to die. He kept yelling abusive threats and curses at me, his auburn hair splattered with heavy rain droplets; his face crumpled into pure twisted anger.

"Leave me alone!" I repeated desperately. After long hours of running, he finally gave up. Slinking back through the rain, soaked like a drowned rat. Panting, I fled into an alleyway (why I did this I don't know entirely). Me and a bleak alleyway. That wouldn't go to well together. I tried to run further in, but my back was against a wall. Crap, I thought to myself. A damn dead end. Then, I heard hissing. Shadows coming close to me; I was practically shaking. From fear or lack of warmth? I'm not quite sure, probably both. Two pairs of gleeming red eyes glared down at me, smirks playing at each figures lips. A woman and a man gathered. The woman, from the tiny shred of light, had her hair in a French Twist. It was strawberry blonde. Her partner had olive skin, wicked, slanted eyes and a snarl growing in his throat. Trembling, I closed my eyes. A scream was in my throat but I couldn't let it out. I just couldn't. Their breath was closer now, I felt fingers at my neck and -

I opened my eyes; nothing happened. I knew what those figures were; vampires. My late grandmother was a slayer, she'd told me all about them. My head flew about, madly. Searching for the vampires about to suck me clean. A boy, around about my ages with the same blood red eyes, was the only one there. I noted his features; a mess of brown hair and nearly-translucent skin. Without a word, he throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Put me down!" Oh great, I thought to myself, Another vampire.

"Be quiet." he said. I instantly shut up; shocked at the command.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm Carmilla, by the way," I said, although it was completely off topic.

"Alec." he said, giving just short answers.

How It Happened:

When Alec had reached our destination, he had took me to Aro. Aro called me such a beautiful young lady and very gifted, I blushed at that. That was the only compliment I've received during my whole life. I met all the Volturi, and I was bound to stay with them because since I was a human and no human was aloud to know about vampires, I had to be constantly 'watched'. During my months with the Volturi, Alec and I had became closer. Sometimes I pestered him, asking him if he'd turn me. He'd always say no, much to my dismay.

One night, I was laying in my room when there was several taps at my door. I opened my mouth to yell 'Come in!' but it was already opened. Jane walked in. Jane was practically my best friend, other than Alec himself, she always teased me about my crush on her twin.

"Aro wants to see you, Carmilla," she said, her voice seemed uncertain. Strange, really. I sighed, getting up. My golden light blonde hair was all tangled, I couldn't be bothered to brush it. I'd do it later on. I followed Jane down the twisting staircase, trying to push Alec out of my mind. It was hard to do.

"Ah, Carmilla," Aro said, once I was in the room. My face was flushed with embarassment. What if Aro was going to read my thoughts?! He'd hear all about my vivid fantasies about Alec. Hell no, that would never happen!

"Oh, hi Aro," I said, trying to keep calm and collect myself. "What do you need me for?" Aro looked from Marcus, to Caius and then finally set his gaze of me.

"It's about..You and Alec," he said. My eyes widened. "You are destined to be together." I felt my heart skip at least twenty beats.

"R-really?" I stuttered, in my brain I was mentally dancing around and screaming.

"Yes, really, dear." I nodded; then asked to be excused. He allowed me to leave and I walked to Alec's room.

"Come in," His voice said. I loved that voice; it was so smouldering. When I walked in, I swear I saw his face light up. I knew he was about to ask what I was doing in his room, but I interrupted.

"Aro told me about...you and I...being destined to be together as..mates.." I said, a small blush forming on each of my cheeks.I walked towards him and sat on his lap. "Alec, I love you." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Carmilla," he said, kissing my lips. His lips were surprisingly soft, for a vampire. My arms found their way around his neck, whilst his around my waist and soon things got more and more heated and passionate.

How You Told Him:

I sobbed into Jane's shoulder. She was the only one to know about that night between me and Alec. Now, I had found out I was pregnant. What would I do? Alec wouldn't accept it; he couldn't. He, Aro, Caius and Marcus were planning to kill Bella and Edward's baby so what would they do to ours?

"Jane, what am I going to do?!" I said, angry with myself more than anything. Jane sighed, hugging me as a comfort.

"Ssh, it's fine Carmilla, Alec will accept it. Don't worry..." Her words didn't seem to soothe me. I still felt angry, upset, and everything else you could be at this time period. "Please, stop crying?" Jane said. I fiercely scrubbed at my eyes.

"Ok, ok," I said, calming down. "I-I guess I'll go tell the Daddy..." I whimpered, looking to burst with tears again. When I was on the upstairs landing, I unconsiously placed my hands on my stomach. Thinking about mine and Alec's baby. Then, with seconds swiftly passing, I knocked on Alec's door. Ironic, this was where our relationship started; and maybe this would be where it all ends.

"Come in," His lovely voice said. I walked in, then I just snapped. Breaking down in tears. Alec's eyes widened in shock as he walked to me and embraced me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me, please, please, please..." I said, over and over again. My face was buried into Alec's chest.

"Ssh, Carmilla. Please, tell me what's wrong.." he said, pulling back slightly. Salty tears fell down my cheeks; I hated crying.

Alec, please don't be mad, I mentally begged. "Alec," I said, trying to sound brave. "I'm pregnant." He froze where he stood. I started to unconsiously nibble at my nails. Oh God, oh God, oh God!

"Is that all?" he chuckled. I looked up at him, confused.

"W-what? What about " He accepted it?!

"Aro, Caius and Marcus are just jealous of the Cullens; that's why they wish to slaughter Bella and Edward's baby." He explained. I couldn't help but smile. My one true love and I were going to have a baby.

The birth:

9 months later I gave birth to triplets; two girls and one boy. Of course I had to be turned, or else I would of died. Our beautiful children were called; Jane Mayrissa Volturi, Elliot Alec Volturi and Catherine Carmilla Volturi. They meant the world to me and Alec. Jane was overcome with delight at the sight of her little namesake.

Future:

"Mom," Jane Mayrissa skipped down the stairs. Like her Aunt Jane, she inherited the powers of inflicting elements of pain upon people. "Uncle Demetri won't let me inflict pain upon him!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely, he'll say yes," Little Jane giggled, running back up the stairs again. Little Elliot inherited Alec's power of cutting off senses. And as for little Cathy, she inherited my power; manipulating the mind into insanity states. Cathy and Elliot played with their Aunt Heidi and Aunt Chelsea while me and Alec embraced.

"I love you Alec," I whispered.

"I love you too, Carmilla," he said.


End file.
